Naruto's Mission in the Land of the Free
by the masked scarecrow
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Kakashi are sent to a snowy city in America to secretly guard the son of a rich man who's made some bad enemies recenty, danger and hilarity insue


A/N: I am told that I don't look any thing like Kishimoto and my name is not even remotely like his so I don't own Naruto (yet…) or anything else of his

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's Mission in the Land of the Free**

The dog walked from the roof of the second story onto the windowsill, when he caught sight of the boy drooling onto his sheets, obviously immersed in another ramen fantasy. The dog called the boy's name, but the boy didn't stir or even give a sign that he was alive. The dog sighed and jumped down onto his bed, the dog opened his mouth revealing a set of extremely sharp teeth and bit down on the most exposed part he could find…his butt. The boy jumped out of his bed screaming "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" finally the dog decided the kid was awake enough and gracefully let go of his ass easily landing back on the bed. Naruto had stopped running around and no was rubbing the bite marks in hopes of relieving some of the pain, then he remembered what happened to cause his ass pain and the anger returned. Naruto's eyes blazed with the anger he held within and growled, "KIBA, YOU AND YOUR PUPPY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," But when he turned around and saw a different dog on his bed the anger vanished. "Pakkun? What are you doing here?" Suddenly the boys blue eyes sparkled and he yelled more than asked, "Has Kakashi-sensei finally decided to train me!? Think of all the new jutsu I'll learn!" A huge sweat drop formed at the back of Pakkun's head as Naruto ran around the room trying to gather stuff for an imaginary training session . "Naruto," Pakkun said flatly pausing to inhale. "You will not be going training with Kakashi." At this point Naruto skidded to a halt and turned around and screamed "NAAAANNIIII?!?" Pakkun, used to Naruto's usual outburst, continued on "Even though he's not going to train you Naruto, he summoned me to come get you for a mission. Go to the Hokage's office as soon as you're dressed, Ja ne!" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoked.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here, except…" Tsunade said leaning back in her chair. Just then there was a crash and an angry shout was heard from vendor in the street below, everyone sighed and Sakura casually turned to Kakashi and asked, "Do you want to do the count down or should I, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi smiled at the girl, his eyes turning into upside down u's and he politely said, "No, I'll let you do the honors, Sakura." "5, 4, 3, 2, & 1" said Sakura as Naruto kicked in the door. "I'm here, Granny Tsunade!" Sang Naruto as he ran up to her desk. "So, what's the mission? Stealing a secret document, or maybe protecting a beautiful princess?" his eyes shimmering again. "Now I don't know about a princess, but you will be on an A class mission to protect someone." "ALRIGHT!" Naruto said jumping up and down. Sakura clenched her fist and stomped up to Naruto and punched him in the head, effectively shutting him up.

"Owwww, Sakura-chan, why do you always have to hit me like that?" Naruto whined as he picked himself out the crater in the floor.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just shut up every once in awhile," Sakura growled back, her eyebrow twitching. Naruto backed away hands raised in front of his face, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another one of Sakura's punches.

Tsunade leaned forward and seized her opportunity to talk. "Your mission is to protect the son of a wealthy business man. This man has made some very bad enemies recently and is concerned about the safety of his son. That's where we come in. You will protect the boy and watch after him in his day to day chores and duties. Tsunade opened a drawer and started moving things out of view but continued talking. "Now usually this would be a C or B class mission, but since you are not only leaving the hidden villages, but Japan as well, you will be completely isolated from Kohona." Tsunade picked up a stack of books and dropped them on her desk in front of the group who quickly read the title on the spine.

"Dummies Guide to Speaking English," Sakura read out loud.

"Congratulations you're going to America!"

"NAAAAANNIIII?!?" Naruto exploded, but he wasn't the only one, Sakura said the same thing but Naruto's had easily drowned hers out. Kakashi who had pulled out his Icha Icha book looked up in initial surprise, but then looked back down and continued reading like nothing had happened. Lee who Naruto hadn't noticed at all joined Naruto and Sakura at the desk, curious as well. Naruto looked over to see who was standing beside him, his eyes traveled up the green jumpsuit and stopped at the exceedingly large eyebrows. "Fuzzy-brows! When did you get here?"

"Baka!" Sakura said as she smashed him into the floor again, "he's been here the whole time, you just didn't notice him because you came running in and started shouting about a mission!" Naruto responded with his usual light-hearted laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Now you four, take your books along with this Japanese to English dictionary." Kakashi snapped his book closed and walked forward to take his dictionary and guide book, as soon as he had them he formed a hand sign "Ja ne," but before he could poof out of the room the Hokage grabbed his hand. "There's more Kakashi. You guys will pretend to be normal civilians, so hide your headbands we don't want the outside world knowing there's nin still running around. Your plane leaves from Tokyo Airport in one day, here are your tickets, oh and pack something warm, it's very cold this time of year in Tokyo and even colder in the place you're going to end up. Dissmissed!"

Naruto, Sakura and Lee stepped out of the cab as Kakashi paid the driver. The pure amount of technology astounded them all, except Kakashi whose face was so buried in his perverted book that he didn't notice that they were at the airport till the cabbie nudged him jarring him from his reading. Every thing went fine until Lee forgot to take his weights off and went through the metal detector setting it off. He walked back through and dropped his weights on the metal counter…at least until the table _snapped_ in half, Lee walked through the metal detector and quickly collected his weights, "weird" he remarked to the dumbfounded security personnel. Lee stood up and ran over to the rest of the group who all had rather large sweat drops on the back of their heads.

During the flight, Sakura read both the dictionary and the guide for the third and fourth times, while Naruto fell asleep after three minutes of trying to read his. Lee tried to impress Sakura by reading his but soon gave up and decided to train by running up and down the aisles until the seatbelt light came back on. Kakashi read his pervy book until the last hour when he finally cracked open his books and skimmed over them for fifteen minutes before going back to his book.

When Naruto got off the plane in San Francisco and he heard how different the language was, he started freaking out until Sakura smacked him into a wall. After an extreme amount of pleading and begging she agreed to help him out, unfortunately it took him three times as long to get to the same level of comprehension as her and twice as long as Lee.

When they hit the ground in the snowy city, Naruto was mesmerized by the amount of snow and tried to make a break for the door but Kakashi, without even looking up from his book grabbed Naruto by the collar, "And just where do you think your going Naruto? Get your bags first and then get changed into your winter clothes or you're going to have to run along side the cab in the snow." Naruto immediately stopped struggling against Kakashi and ran off to grab his bags and change with Lee and Sakura.

Fifteen Minutes later after they all changed into their snow gear, except for Kakashi who elected to just wrap a scarf around his neck, waited in the lobby of the airport for their taxi to arrive. Finally the taxi showed up and they all piled into the cab, the genin and the two chuunin in the back and the perverted jonin in the front. Kakashi spoke the address in perfect English which surprised Sakura because she never even saw him open his book, as if he read her mind he turned in her direction and tapped his covered left eye. _'the sharingan, of course,'_ she thought. Sakura then stifled a yawn, trying to ignore the jet-lag that had already taken a hold of Naruto and Lee, but in the end exhaustion won out and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up you three." Naruto, Sakura and Lee lazily opened their eyes and stretched in their seats "I'd recommend that you get your bags before our driver pulls away," Kakashi commented, not even looking up from his book. The three grabbed their bags but dropped them almost instantly when they saw what Kakashi was leaning against. A giant wrought-iron gate, as their eyes followed the driveway farther back, they saw a giant white mansion that made their jaws drop. "Impressive, isn't it?" said Kakashi in his usual bored voice. The three nodded, their mouths still hanging open. Kakashi then reached down and pressed the call button, a moment later a security camera swiveled around and passed over the four stopping at Kakashi who simply smiled and waved at the camera. The gates clicked open, allowing the travelers in. "Holy shi-" Naruto almost exclaimed but Sakura's hand found his mouth before he could finish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Will try to update quickly as possible, please read & review


End file.
